clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Clare Siobhan Callery (The Real Life Person)
*''This is the real person. To see the matriarch of the Callery-Aikens, see here* u'' Clare Siobhan Callery Clare Siobhan Callery was born on August 6, 1990. Her zodiac sign is Leo. She started her YouTube channel in 2014, but she started her Sims 4 series on April 1, 2017. Clare and Ali started dating in 2015, and Ali proposed to Clare while on holiday in Bali in June 2019. They have two cats, Oliver and Darcy, and two dogs, Eevee (The Bean) and Lexi. Clare's YouTube channel has over 1.6 million subscribers. She is known by her fans for her charismatic and sweet personality, her tendency to dance during videos, and her love of peach juice. She often calls her subscribers peaches. Fun Facts * Clare is mostly known for Sims 4 and Pokemon videos. * Her fiancé Alastair Aiken has over 16M+ subscribers on YouTube. * She has a page on The Famous People. * She is left-handed. * Clare is 1.75 m (5 ft 8 in) tall. * She lives in England. * She is a fan of the popular Korean Pop group, BTS. * Her favourite sim was Abel. * In March of 2014, Clare had Laser Eye Surgery. She described it as "the most horrific thing that has ever happened to me." * Her favourite drink is peach juice. * She has described herself as being a tomboy and a daddy's girl when she was a kid. This was mentioned in relation to Emma. * She enjoys dressing up her sims and frequently changing their clothing. * On her channel, Clare goes by her first and middle name, not surname. * She is popular on instagram with more than 335,000 followers. * Clare created an account for the wiki on May 7th, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pmbif89F6nA * The hashtag #claresiobhantownies on the Sims 4 gallery is currently trending. * Clare is afraid of the dark. * According to a video where she did a personality test, Clare's Myers-Briggs type is INFP. * Clare suffers from trichotillomania but we support her though it :) * She gets confused by the rainbow from primary school misguidance * Clare has a phobia called Tokophobia (fear of pregnancy) What Fans Have Done Clare has: * 1.6M+ subscribers on YouTube * 150K+ followers on Twitter * 335K+ followers on Instagram * A Wiki Page with thousands of views and hundreds of edits per day * An Amino with over 900 members * A Discord Server with over 5,000 members On these fanbases, people have: * Based their accounts off of her sims * Created artwork, edits, and fan fiction for Clare and her series * Discussed opinions and their love for her series in a tightly knit, kind community The Sims 4 Clare started doing the Sims 4 series on April 1st, 2017. Her plan was just to create a Sim Ali and Clare to live out their lives. She did just that, but then created many spin off series involving their children. Sims 4 In The City #1 (Salma Moves In) was released on June 22nd 2017, featuring James and his girlfriend. Once that episode was released Clare continued to do the Dream House series going back and forth between the two. Ali, Clare, Emma, Emily, and Jessy made appearances in "In the City", keeping the family a close-knit crew. Now she has many spinoffs, including Broken Dreams, In The Suburbs, and Cats and Dogs. She later cut down on her series after having too many sims. She started more scripted series like Realm Of Magic, Witches, Vampires, and Stranger Stories. When University came out she used a different sim who was not related to the Callery-Aikens (Pamela Delgato) as her main character. Subscribe to Clare! If'' you haven't subscribed to Clare yet, why not do that today? You'll thoroughly enjoy being one of her peacharoonies . ''���� here is a link - now show some love. :) ☀https://youtube.com/channel/UCVrMYm6nIxhtYROPtRW7FUA References Category:Not A Character Category:Female Category:Real Category:Gaming Category:Tokophobia Category:Brunette Category:Blue eyes